Moonlights Blessing
by wolfbane18
Summary: A prince forced to abandon his homeland and birthright. Will stop at nothing to reclaim what was once his no matter the consequences. An alpha dominated society is no easy feat for an orphan omega, especially when he is taken and mated to a mysterious alpha on the run out for revenge with more secrets than he can count. MxM, M-preg, Dom/Sub undertones. Alpha/Omega Dynamics.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of It's characters.**

* * *

Beads of sweat ran down the prince's face as his heart raced frantically in his chest. His sweet kind hearted mother clung to his side holding him back from the hostile onlookers surrounding them in the great hall. The prince clenched his fist painfully upon seeing his older brother sitting upon his father's throne with those traitorous noble bastards at his side.

'' Itachi! what is the meaning insolence?! '' The king, Fugaku stepped forward unnerved by the situation before him. '' As you can see father, I have seized the royal throne and name myself the rightful ruler of this nation. '' Itachi answered effectively fueling his father rage. '' You will be the king of nothing, arrest him! '' the king ordered the soldiers that littered the great hall around them. None moved from their post instead continue to stare at their former king. '' Have you all gone deaf? Arrest that man! '' Fugaku shouted once again only to be met with the same unresponsive reaction. The king looked back and forth shocked. The prince and the queen were more than worried by this, never before had the blessed knights ever been able to resist their alpha king's words.

'' I have overwritten every one of your seals and replaced it with my very own '' Itachi stood up from the throne and revealed the Uchiha family crest imbued in red upon his right hand. The queen gasp and the prince snarled at his brother arrogance, the king looked upon his traitorous son with unbridled rage. '' As of now only I possess the gift to bestow our people the moon goddess divine blessing. Our people will follow you no more '' Itachi raised his right arm and a lustrous glow poured from his hand, the royal family looked around as the soldiers surround them began to convulse and spasm uncontrollably. They grew taller, their nails turned into claws, their teeth into fangs, their plates of armor strategically detached seamlessly along their bodies with their transformation. Soon every soldier surrounding them had transformed into large armored wolf twice their original size.

Never had the prince ever witness his father, the king with such state of shock before in his life. This proved without a doubt that Itachi had become a prime alpha and could grant the moon goddess blessing upon any alpha he desired. The prince's heart was beating uncontrollably, for the first time in his life he was scared. The prince could feel the hostility directed at them. He was afraid for himself, for his mother even his strict unemotional father.

'' Itachi, why have done all of this?! " His mother cried out with tears now running down her distraught face. '' Why? it's simple for what you and father did all those years ago '' Itachi narrowed his eyes at his parent with a burning fury. '' But that was..." his mother choked on her sobs as the prince stared with confusion. he was pulled away from his thoughts when the sound of muffled laughter reach his ears he looked back and saw the king bend over with his hand over his mouth holding back fits of laughter, none in the great hall moved or utter a sound before Fugaku began laughing out loud hysterically. Everyone was staring at the former king as if he had gone mad. Itachi glared at his father as his insulting laughter continue to immerse the room.

'' Even as a prime alpha you are still weak. I curse you and that worthless whore of an omega who dared to defile the Uchiha name " Fugaku sneered. '' Itachi's body shook uncontrollably with such rage and vigor that his own advisors seemed to put some distance between them and their king. '' Execute him!'' Itachi yelled right before many of the ferocious beasts charged onto their former king and began tearing and ripping into his flesh. The prince's stomach turned as he watched his father being torn limb from limb right before his very eyes. The only sound to reach his ears was his mother's gut wrenching scream, he looked up saw a sadistic smile on his brother's face watching the bloody scene unfold before his very eyes. Soon his father was nothing more than an unrecognizable bloody mess of flesh and bones that stain the floor of the great hall.

Itachi let out a heavy breath and leaned back against his throne. The king took a moment to compose himself before turned his sights back to his mother and younger brother. the prince's blood turned cold when the pack of blood stained wolves slowly began closing in around them. '' Unfortunately little brother I cannot have you awaken our families crest and challenge my rule. You too will also have to die'' Itachi explained as the prince remained motionless stricken by fear. The pack of wolves was about to lunge at the two remaining royal when a sudden explosion pierced right through the great hall leaving newly formed opening in the century-old wall. the prince coughed and attempted to see through the dust cloud. Everyone had been knocked back from the sudden blast, several of the of the wolves had been injured from the flying debris and most had been trying to regain their senses.

The prince looked around to find the queen underneath a piece of pillar. He rushed to her side and tried to clear away some of the rubble around her. '' Sasuke... '' she strained to let out. '' shh... it's okay, I will get us out of here. '' Sasuke moved to pulled but was pushed away by her. '' mom?''

'' Sasuke you have to go. I'm stuck I can't move" she whispered. '' But they will kill you " Sasuke pleaded from the bottom of his heart. '' He is my alpha, I have to be with him. '' the queen smiled making the tears spill forth from the prince's. '' NO! you don't have to die for that bastard. '' The prince shouted hysterically with tears running down his face and tried once again to reach for his mother. The prince stop with his actions when he felt a warm hand his face. '' Please live and find true happiness my sweet boy. '' She whispered to him.

Itachi coughed as he helped up by his advisors before pushed them away. '' What are you all doing? kill them! '' The king ordered his wolves. Those who had managed to regain their footing and senses set their sights on the prince clutching his mother.

'' Sasuke run!'' She cried desperately trying to push her son away. The prince swallow and with all the strength he could muster he climbed over the rubble and made his way out the great hall through the new opening. The prince dashed through the corridors of the castle, he was thankful all the inner guards had been summoned to the great hall. The prince came to a complete halt his mind raced for any means escape. He was fairly certain his brother hadn't called away the outer guards surely they would still be patrolling the courtyards and walls, they would kill him on sight and he had no means to defend himself. This only left him one option and he prayed desperately his brother hadn't thought of it.

The prince rushed towards the oratory, it was intended for use as a private chapel. A small room attached to the chapel used for private prayer by the royal family. He shut the doors behind him and moved to the front and made his way behind the small fountain between a pair of twin statues depicting the moon goddess. He grasped the left statue and pulled it towards him revealing a small opening with an old staircase leading down a dark tunnel.

He pulled back the statue closing the entrance behind him. The prince hastily made his way down the old staircase and into a large room with three different tunnels splitting off in different directions. the prince looked for the tunnel with some old childhood drawing scribbled into the surface of the wall. Before he ventured further, the prince pulled away some loose stones and found a large satchel behind the rubble. He discarded his royal tunic and robes as it would attract too much attention, he swung the satchel over his shoulder and continued deeper in the tunnel till a came across a canal flowing with water, they were several of these that ran underneath the royal castle to provide a source of fresh water. He dove in and began swimming along with the current it wasn't long till he could see a bright light at the end all that was left to do was open the watergate which could only be unlocked from the inside.

Sasuke undid the latch and opened the gate, he slowly pulled himself out of the canal and onto the grass. he had managed to escape beyond the outer castle walls. soaked from head to toe he quickly pulled himself together and darted into the forest to make his way into the city. It wasn't long till a lone wolf had intercepted him and stood in his way snarling ferociously at him. The prince raised his arms as the beast lunged towards. with no warning whatsoever another wolf jumped onto the prince's attacker. both wolves snarled and growled as they wrestled tearing into one another. Soon after one of them laid limp with the other fangs digging into his bloody neck. The victor tossed aside the bloodied corpse against the tree before he turned his gaze onto the prince.

Sasuke stared cautiously at the wolf ready to sprinted in the opposite direction but was caught of guard by the wolf's sudden transformation a familiar silver-haired knight. '' You!'' the prince glared. '' Follow me. '' The knight said he took off towards the city. The prince begrudgingly followed behind.

Thankfully they manage to avoid drawing any kind of unnecessary attention through the bustling city. The hooded prince followed the knight into a shady looking tavern. He watcheD as the knight speak with the proprietor behind the bar before motion them to make their way into the back, he navigated through the drunks and bums and followed the knight behind the bar into the cellar. The knight pulled open the hatch on the floor revealing a ladder. The prince went first and the knight followed after closing the hatch above them. The way was lit with small torches through the short tunnel way leading into a fairly large room fill with old barrels, chests, documents, and clothes.

'' What is this?'' The prince asked. '' An old snuggler's cache used for hiding and storing equipment. Most of them have ben routed out or destroyed by the royal knights. '' The knight explained. '' Won't they know about this one then?'' Sasuke asked. '' Unfortunately, some caches went 'unreported'.'' The silver-haired knighted began removing his armor. '' Why are you helping me Kakashi? '' The prince narrowed his eyes. '' Can't a loyal knight simply protect his prince? '' The alpha smirked. '' Do not patronize me. My father is gone and his divine blessing as well, even if there still any knight who still bore my father crest they would not receive the moon goddess blessing since he is dead. That can only mean you are receiving your blessing through Itachi crest, aren't you? '' Sasuke glared at the knight. '' Yes'' kakashi stated simply. '' Why are you helping me? Are you simply planning to turn me in?'' The prince shouted.

'' I simply owed your father, nothing more. '' Kakashi explained. '' Bullshit! You could have warned us! Instead, you decided to betra...ugh '' a swift punch interrupted the prince and sent him crashing into the heap of barrels behind him. '' Do not insult me. The king betrayed himself, by the time your brother approached me he had already overwritten every member of the court and nearly every knight within the royal palace. He overwrite them easily which only proved to show how much the king was getting old and weaker and so to the power of the wolf granted by the moon's divine blessing. Fugaku had already lost, there was no saving him from his fate.'' Kakashi stared down the prince who struggling to get back on his feet.

'' Shut up your nothing but a dirty traitor '' the prince spat before he received a hard blow to the gut which sent him heaving. '' Watch your mouth pup, do not think it was by sheer coincidence you managed to escape with your tail tucked between your legs. '' Kakashi crossed his arms. '' The explosion, it was you? you made me abandon her!'' Sasuke choked. '' Obviously, that was not my intention but It's was for the best. Omegas don't last long without their alphas '' Sasuke glared spitefully. The silver-haired alpha dawn a pair of regular clothing before he turned to walk away. '' Where are you going? '' the prince asked. '' To find a means to smuggle you out the capitol. Try not to injure yourself." the alpha left the prince to wallow in his own despair.

* * *

The dark-haired woman received another slap to her plump rear as the large hairy man continued drilling into her moist warm passage. The scruffy man pulled on the omega dark locks pushing deeper into her making her arch her back with a wanton moan. She bit her lip as the alpha gripped her hips and quickened his pace into her wet pussy.

'' Who's your alpha!'' He delivered a hard slap to her rear. '' You are! '' She wiped her back and cried out. The big-bellied alpha soon pulled out of the omega, turned her onto her back and spread apart her legs giving the alpha a perfect view of her slick drenched cunt. She squirmed and tossed as the hairy alpha began religiously sucking at her opening. The dark-haired omega fisted the rose colored sheets under her and bore as the alpha continued lapping at her most sensitive parts. Omega slick was a potent drug for all alphas many came here simply to indulge it's sweet delicious taste. It wasn't long till she felt the alpha replaced his tongue with his large cock and began drilling into her once again.

The alpha kept her long legs apart and stared closely as his cock disappeared into her soft pink folds. The soft bed shook and forth with a few more thrusts the alpha let out a heavy groan and dumped his seed in her tight passage. The large alpha relished in his post-orgasm bliss state before pull out his wet cock and fix his breeches before he exited through the beaded door with a satisfied smirk. The dark haired omega shot the dirty alpha a disgusted look before skillfully tossed her robe on.

'' Kurenai, can I come in? '' She heard pass the door of beads. '' Of course, Naruto. '' Her face softened as the young blond omega step pass the many beads and into the velvet colored room. Kurenai watched as she reapplied her makeup, the young boy changed the sheet on the bed and fold the discarded sheets. '' Has your first heat come yet? " Kurenai asked from the corner of her eye, the young omega visibly flinched at her words as if he had just been burned. '' Not yet but it's close.'' The omega lowered his head. Pity filled the older omega's mind for you the young boy, fearing what was to soon come for the boy. When an omega had his first heat it meant they had reached sexual maturity and were able to start producing slick.

'' That's good you still have some time then.'' Kurenai replied without glancing the young omega's way. '' Actually, I'm out of time. '' Naruto smiled sadly. Kurenai looked back at the omega for further explanation. '' Terumi wants me on display tonight with all the others, tonight. '' Naruto laughed bitterly. Kurenai grimaced, that wicked old hag had no soul. '' Tell me, does it get any easier? '' the young omega asked coldly. '' Yes, yes it does '' Kurenai resumed brushing her hair unable to make eye contact with the young boy behind.

Naruto quickly finished up folding the rest of sheets and depart with a bow to Kurenai so she could see to her next clients. The blond omega paced through the dimly light hallway past many moaned filled rooms. The young omega had spent his entire life working at the hidden leaf brothel, this was all he had ever know. His mother, Kushina had also worked at this establishment, as a prostitute that is. until her dying breath, during childbirth. Ever since he had been working his entire life as an extra set of hands but that was all about to change. Mei Terumi, the proprietor of the hidden leaf brothel, had been voicing her desire to make himself available for use over the years. eventually, her patience ran dry and gave him an ultimatum either willingly join the others or leave and fend for himself out on the cold streets.

What choice did he have? This was all he had ever know. Even in Konoha, the capital city of the fire nation. No unmated omega could survive out there on their own. The omega accepted his fate, what future was there for an uneducated omega? The young omega finished his remaining chores before he proceeded to join the other omegas in the private bathhouse.

Naruto closed his eye as he dumped the bucket of warm water over his head letting It's contents wash down along his body. Sadly his good mood was tarnished when he felt the presence of two annoyance looming him from behind. '' hey there Naruto we heard you're going to start servicing alphas '' Karin grinned alongside her sister Ino who was giggling. '' Just remember blessed alpha love to hear you scream although in your case you might not have to fake it '' Ino sneered earning a chuckled laugh from her sister. This time the omega did not react to their taunts. He refused to let them see that they were getting to him.

'' Look on the bright side one of them might knock you up and in nine months from now and you will die like poor mommy did. '' Karin snicked, the omega grimaced and was about to lash out at them but before he could Kurenai delivered a harsh slap to both their wet faces. The sisters scurried off with their tails tucked between their legs.

'' Thank you.'' Naruto smiled, '' Come on, I will help you get ready. '' Kurenai smiled back.

The omega stared at himself in the mirror, his hair had been pulled back, his face was covered in light touches of makeup, he wore a pair of gold earring and gold necklace. The young boy hardly recognized himself, it was the first-ever he had concerned himself about is looks before. Kurenai pulled up behind him, '' you look just like your mother. '' Kurenai applied some more blush to his cheek, the omega shot her a sad smile. '' Was she happy?'' Naruto asked. '' No, not at first. But the day she found she was having you all she could do was smile. '' Kurenai recalled happily. '' She had so many plans in store for the both of you after you were born but unfortunately...'' Kurenai trailed off. '' I know. " Naruto hung his head.

'' Kurenai, did you ever have the choice to leave here?'' Naruto asked with genuine curiosity. '' Yes. '' she answered reluctantly. '' There was an alpha once who fancied me but he was just some poor farm's hand. I didn't think he could possibly satisfy me. looking back on it now I would trade everything to go away with him.'' Naruto stared at the older omega through the reflexion of the mirror.

'' Here. '' Kurenai placed a small vial in front of him, the omega looked up curiously. '' This will numb the pain. '' Kurenai answered softly. '' Thank you.'' Naruto nearly choked. '' good luck. '' Kurenai quietly took her leave giving the omega sometime to himself.

Naruto sat on the bed at the appointed hour wearing nothing but a light see-through gown, waiting anxiously for his first customer to arrive, his heart pulsed uncontrollably in his chest. Never in his entire life had he ever felt so nervous before. the sounds of hanging beads fluttering echo through the room signaling his arrival. He saw a large silver-haired alpha stepping into the room eyeing him very intently, he averted his own gaze to show respect.

'' My name is Naruto, I'll be servicing you t...tonight. '' The omega stuttered. '' Look at me. '' The alpha order nearly making the young flinch. Naruto hesitantly look up to see the alpha's dark eyes roaming over his entire body. Naruto blushed after hearing a sound of arousal from the alpha.

Kakashi grabbed the omega by the chin and tilted his head from side to side getting a closer at his soft features. He grasped the omega by the neck and inhaled deeply between the junction of the shoulder and neck. The alpha shuddered at his sweet innocent scent, unbred and untouched simply delectable maybe he should keep this one for himself. Naruto could smell the musk of arousal wafting off the alpha in spades. He even blushed at the alpha's hard organ pushing against his own breeches trying to get free of It's confines.

'' Tell me omega, if I gave you the opportunity to escape this hole would you take it? '' The alpha asked completely catching the omega off guard. '' I...what? '' Naruto stammered. The mysterious alpha threw a coin purse on the bed in front of the omega, he opened the purse and stared wide-eyed at the alpha, there was more gold coin than he had ever witnessed.

'' I'm not stupid, I'm an unmated omega. I would not be able to use this coin without people thinking I stole it.'' Naruto scowled. '' Clever boy, of course, this isn't for you. It's for your alpha. '' Kakashi smirked.

'' My what? '' The omega look up from the bed skeptically at the alpha. '' I have a young friend who is need of a young pretty omega like yourself. He is looking to start a new life out in the country, would you perhaps be interested in joining him? '' kakashi could the gears reeling within the omega's mind. '' I..." Naruto had no idea what to make of the offer, this alpha was asking him to uproot his entire life to go away and get mated to a total stranger? The entire notion sounded completely unbelievable yet something deep inside was compelling him to consider the offer.

'' Perhaps you would prefer spending the rest of your life being used over and over again by every alpha who steps through those doors?'' Kakashi gripped the omega's face even harder. '' There will be a line of alphas wanting to bury their thick cocks inside a pretty little thing like you.'' Something inside te omega broke a little, he looked away from the alpha's hard stare. '' I see, that's a shame, no matter. There are many omegas here who would jump at the chance to escape this hell hole.'' He dropped his hand from the omega face and proceeded to exit the poorly decorated room.

'' Wait!'' The omega whispered making the alpha stop dead in his tracks but did not turn to look back at the omega. '' I"ll go with you. '' Kakashi turned to see the omega staring deeply into his own eyes. '' Good. '' he grinned. '' Pack up your things, we're leaving.'' The silver-haired alpha stated. '' But... " the omega blinked in surprise.

'' Now.'' The alpha stated with a sudden darker shift in his tone and expression leaving no room for question.

* * *

Naruto stood nervously next to the tent covered wagon tethered by a pair of horses waiting patiently as instructed, wearing a hooded cloak over himself to protect him from the night air. He exhaled once again desperately trying to calm his nerves, here he was carrying a small tiny bag in his hands waiting for the alpha who would come take him away from everything he's ever known. Naruto jumped when the back door of a seemingly rundown building quickly swung open, Kakashi step out with another man trailing behind him carefully as they approached the nervous omega.

'' Here he is.'' Kakashi introduced the omega to the alpha standing directly in front of him. Naruto nearly squeaked when his hood was pulled off by the new alpha, in turn giving him a view of the dark hair alpha standing before him. Sasuke eyes trailed over the omega's entire body and taking a good moment to stare into his bright blue eyes, even he had o admit the omega was quite easy on the eyes.

Naruto's face nearly flushed after being stared at for so long. '' He'll do. '' the dark haired alpha claimed, turning his attention back to Kakashi missing the quick flash of hurt over the omega's face. '' I figured he would. '' Kakashi smirked before he jerked his head to motion the other alpha to follow him. '' Wait here.'' Sasuke ordered, Naruto nodded before the alpha followed.

'' The boy hasn't even had his first heat yet. '' Sasuke claimed when they were at a far enough distance from the omega to overhear their words. '' The boy is only a means to get you out of the capitol. After that, you may do whatever you want with him, ditch him on the side of the road for all I care. Either way, my debt to your father is paid. You are on your own for here on out.'' Kakashi explained.

'' What of the royal army? Won't they be searching for me? '' Sasuke asked. '' That is highly unlikely, the courts only sided with your brother on the condition nothing could challenge his claim to the throne. They would not risk a civil war that could throw the entire nation into turmoil. Your brother will have no choice but to claim that you are dead alongside your parents, which would explain why the king hasn't sung the castle bells demanding for your head.'' Kakashi explained.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes spitefully at the thought of his bastard of a brother. '' I pray for your sake we never meet again, Sasuke Uchiha. '' The prince glared at the underlining threat of his words. '' Some parting words of advice, if you wish to live a long life. You must abandon who you are and everything that you could have been otherwise you will know nothing but hardship your entire life. '' Kakashi walked away leaving the alpha with the final piece of advice.

Naruto was effortlessly pick up by the alpha placed on top the driver box, the alpha walked around before he climbed up on top next to the omega, taking the reins he snapped them making the horse advance pulling the wagon along. Silently, they soon reached one the gateways that allowed passage into the capital, each secured by several pairs of blessed knights.

They inspected the forged documents which consisted of their mating license and permit to sell goods within the city limits given by Kakashi. Sasuke would never understand how a blessed knight could ever be so corrupt. They were soon granted permission to advance along with the other caravans finally making their way out of Konoha, the capital city of the fire nation. Home to one of the great ruling clan, the Uchiha.

Naruto looked on as the massive city, the only home his ever none, slowly becoming smaller and small with every passing mile. He looked forward and saw endless fields of green and mountains ranges as far as his eyes could see. this was his future, he looked to the alpha sitting next staring intently into the wide open road before them, and so too was this alpha.

'' My name is Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you '' the omega held out his hand with a smile catching the alpha off guard by the omega positive demeanor. The alpha stared at the boy's raised hand and thought back to Kakashi's final words to him. '' Shisui '' The alpha took his hand within his own. '' I will be your alpha. '' Sasuke claimed, he saw the omega's face turn red and nodded at him. Satisfied he turned his gaze back onto the horizon before them.

* * *

 **This was more a prolog than a first chapter that's why it focused heavily more on Sasuke than Naruto. I'm sure that a lot of you guys are still trying to make mess sense of the moon goddess blessing, don't worry it will all be explained in the next chapter along with the political state of the world and how things function.**

 **This story is a remake of one of my old fics, dawn's embrace which in my opinion started very awkwardly and didn't feel right at all so I abandoned it. By the way for those who are a huge fan of one of my earlier fic, bloody fangs know that have not abandoned it. I am putting it on hold till I can find the passion and direction for it.**

 **There will definitely be M-preg in this fic, dom/sub undertones, mature and graphic themes. Hoped you all enjoyed this prolog, I would like to apologize first hand If there are any grammatical errors you might have come across.**

 **Please leave your reviews, comments, and suggestions below. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of It's characters.**

* * *

The journey along the dirt road was met with silence between the pair save for the sounds of the horse strutting along the open path. Naruto had been torn about the lack of conversation between him and the cold alpha, it gave him ample opportunity to take in for the very first time the open world beyond Konoha's borders. The sun's bright rays illuminated the land revealing it's lush beautiful greenery. The cool wind blew through his hair and make the leave bristle in the trees. Naruto took the moment to take another look at his intended alpha. The alpha was taller and much more built than him, his skin was clear and his dark hair contained a pristine sheen to it that he had never witnessed up close. The alpha was definitely from the upper crust of society, which made even less sense the young omega.

It wasn't long till he was caught staring by the alpha, he quickly searched his thoughts to find something to say. '' Umm..I can cook pretty well, I can clean, read and even knit too.'' The omega said hoping to get some form of response from the alpha. Sasuke turned his gaze back his gaze back to the road before them without answering the blond. This made the omega's demeanor drop significantly, the omega was mad at himself but also at the alpha as well. The alpha obviously didn't understand what was at stake here. He had given up on everything that he had ever known for the slim possibility of something better. He would not dare fathom what would become of him if all of this was for naught.

The alpha easily caught the scent of the omega depression looming off him in spades. The young omega was nothing more than a cover to his escape from his brother's grasp, the boy's feelings were irrelevant and hardly worth his time.

Against his better judgment, he glanced over the over to the omega sitting next to him with a somber look in his eyes, immediately making the alpha regret looking over to him. He resigned mentally. ''There is a town a few miles north of here, it rests on the border of the fire nation. We will stop first for more supplies and information.'' The alpha explained while keeping his eyes locked on the road in front of them. The omega overcame his surprise and swallowed the lump that had form in his throat and wiped his eyes before he nodded back at the alpha. The alpha caught the change in the omega's scent, it was more tolerable now.

An hour had gone by until the town slowly came into view. They passed several other merchants heading past them most likely the capital as their destination. There was nothing breath taking or mesmerizing about the town, it was plain and simple. A few people walking about kept to themselves. It was definitely a change from the crowded and bustling streets the omega had come to know from living in the capital.

Naruto looks over to the alpha who had pulled his hood over his head and was looking carefully as if he was searching for something. "Is everything alright?'' Naruto asked hoping that everything was indeed alright. '' Yes,'' Shisui simply stated before pulling on the horse's reins making them stop in their tracks next to what the omega could guess was a tavern. Shisui dismounted from the driver's box and lifted Naruto down. The young omega waited patiently as the alpha secured the wagon and fastened the horse's reins against the wooden beam.

Shisui pulled the omega inside into the tavern and settled onto a secluded table. Shisui went over to the barmaid, naruto look around the tavern was pretty empty except for a pair who were discussing something and another man who was face first on the table passed out from one too many. Shisui returned and sat across from him before the omega waitress placed two cups in front of them, water for him and all for the alpha. Silence hung between the both of them, Naruto was unsure of what to say much less if the alpha would even return any words to him. Sasuke glared at the pint of ale in front of him. There had only been a couple of guards roaming the town. There should have been several dozen guards posted here which meant they had been ordered back to the city most likely by Itachi. The alpha gritted his teeth, how could be so careless and not notice any major moves being made against his family by his own brother. Just how long had Itachi been planning this?

The waitress soon returns with two plates of food and placed it in front of them. The alpha watched the omega eagerly enjoy his food. Meanwhile, he stared at his own plate food. Some rice and poor excuse of bland meat sat in front of him. Thanks to his brother his entire world had been reduced to this, eating food made for commoners.

'' You need to learn to bear with it." Sasuke looked back at the omega who was looking straight at him. '' Food is valuable and If you don't act like it is, people will notice," Naruto explained and resume eating his own food without sparing the alpha another glance. The alpha resisted the urge to smirk, the omega was smarter than he looked. Sasuke swallowed his pride and began slowly consuming the food in front of him.

It was wasn't long till the omega felt a strong flash of heat run through his body nearly causing him to keel over by the unexpected and foreign sensation. The alpha as he eyes widened caught the sudden shift in the omega's scent as well as several other in the establishment. ''Are you kidding me? You're having your heat now of all times?!'' The alpha hissed causing the omega panic under his stare. Sasuke quickly grabbed the omega by the arm and proceeded to pull Naruto out of the tavern as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was stopped by a large surly looking alpha standing in his way. '' Hey, I want that omega.'' the alpha slurred obviously still half drunk. ''Been a while since I got my cock wet." the pot belly alpha laughed causing the omega to whimper as another flash coursed through his body making Naruto's scent even stronger than before. Sasuke grimaced at the situation spiraling out of control.

'' Back off he's mine!'' Sasuke growled. '' That's a shame cause I don't smell you on him which makes him fair game." The alpha reaches forward to try and take the omega until Sasuke reached for the glass bottle on the table and smashed it against the alpha's temple completely shattering the glass bottle. Naruto muffled his grasp with both his hands as Sasuke knelt down and began savagely beating the alpha face with his hard fists. Everyone looked on with a stunned silence as the alpha continued his vicious assault.

Naruto muffled his voice with both his hands as Sasuke knelt down and began savagely beating the alpha face with his hard fist. Everyone looked on with a stunned silence as the alpha continued his vicious assault. The drunk alpha had stopped moving his face was beyond unrecognizable and covered in blood. With his knuckles still covered in blood, Sasuke grabbed the frightened omega and pull out of the tavern and along the streets for the closest inn.

'' Get me a room now! "he barks at the owners and wasted no time pulling Naruto to their room and locked the door behind him. The omega stumbled onto the bed nearly weak and disoriented by the flash of heat overtaking his body. '' Why didn't warn me you were close to your heat!'' the alpha shouted. '' I…I'm sorry, everything happened so fast. I forgot '' Naruto explained but the alpha wasn't hearing it. '' Am I not good enough for you? Is that why to try to seduce that alpha!'' Sasuke snarled causing the omega's eyes to tear up and shake his head. '' No! That's not true! '' Naruto pleaded with the enraged alpha. '' And why the hell should I believe you?'' Sasuke shouted. '' Because of you're all I have! '' Naruto screamed making the alpha shut up instantly. '' I don't have anything else but you! I have no family to take me in. I can't go back

'' I…I'm sorry, everything happened so fast. I forgot '' Naruto explained but the alpha wasn't hearing it. '' Am I not good enough for you? Is that why to try to seduce that alpha!'' Sasuke snarled causing the omega's eyes to tear up and shake his head. '' No! That's not true! '' Naruto pleaded with the enraged alpha. '' And why the hell should I believe you?'' Sasuke shouted.

''Because of you're all I have!'' Naruto screamed making the alpha shut up instantly. '' I don't have anything else but you! I have no family to take me in. I can't go back now, not after I basically ran away. Even if I did go back what kind of future I could have besides having a bunch of alpha takes their turn with me. You are my only chance at a better life that's why I decided to give up on everything that I had. '' The omega wiped the tears running down his face.

The alpha stared at the omega completely thrown back his words. He slowly regains his composure and sat on the bed looking completely exhausted. He quietly listened to the omega's sniffles.

'' I'm sorry…'' Sasuke stated, Naruto wipe away his tears and regain himself as much as possible.

''I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at everything else.'' The alpha explained keep his gaze to the ground. Everything that had happened over the past few days had suddenly made its way the surface, he finally snapped and unleashed all the anger and frustration he had bottled up just spilled forth. Naruto quietly stood up and walked over the faucet and turn on the water. He soon returned with a damp cloth in his hands and gently began cleaning off the dried blood of hands.

'' Thank you for protecting me,'' Naruto whispered sitting close to the alpha as he continued cleaning the alpha bruised knuckles. '' Like I said…your mine, '' the alpha stated firmly. ''You haven't made me feel like I am,'' Naruto shot back.

The alpha nodded regretfully. ''Your right I haven't. I shouldn't have taken my problems out on you,'' Sasuke placed a hand over the omega's. ''Can you tell me why you're so upset?'' Naruto returned the gesture hoping to get the alpha to open up to him. '' I can't…,'' The alpha pulled his hand away and avoided from the omega gaze.

The omega lowers his head at the alpha's emotional retreat. Another flash of heat shot forth through the omega's body once again. His mind grew heavier and his body flushed uncontrollably. The omega's body instinctively pressed himself against the alpha side desperate to gain his attention. The blond's alluring quickly caught the alpha attention never before had he scented something so delectable in his entire life.

The king had a strict policy about having any omegas in heat in the royal harem. He simply couldn't risk the possibility of the Uchiha crest falling outside of the royal lineage. The alpha's mind recalled the memories of a certain dark haired spunky omega from his past. A soft whimper pulls him from his thoughts nothing could stop him from burying his face into the soft omega's neck. Naruto wiggled and whimpered within the alpha grasp as he lapped and sucked at his neck. Sasuke managed the omega onto his feet directly in front of him between his large frame. '' Remove your clothes '' the alpha ordered.

Naruto swallowed before he slowly undid the sash around his waist and letting his short robe fall the floor, leaving him bare and nude before the alpha's hungry gaze. Naruto heart beat loudly inside his chest, this was the first time he had ever been so exposed and vulnerable before any alpha. He heard hear the hungry rumble and smell the heavy arousal coming from the alpha. He shuddered as the alpha passed his large hands along his body, exploring every inch of him.

The omega instinctively pulled his hands over his lower region to shield it from the alpha hard stare. The alpha shot up with a heavy growl and gripped the omega's arm. ''I am your alpha, never hide your body from me," the alpha lowered and whispered into his ear making the omega's legs turn to jelly. Naruto slowly pulled his arms behind him leaving him bare before the alpha large frame. Sasuke inhaled the omega sweet heavy scent before he pulled off his upper garments giving the omega a perfect view of the alpha's toned and hard body, A heavy wetness festered between the omega's legs. The new scent of the omega's slick made the alpha eagerly push the omega over the wooden table leaving the omega's behind defenseless and vulnerable for the taking.

Naruto whipped his head back as the alpha began sucking and lapping and at his most sensitive part. Sasuke growled hungrily as he continued eating at sucking at the omega's insides. The royal prince had never tasted an omega's slick so delicious and exquisite. It reminded him of sweet vanilla and cinnamon, Sasuke gasped as he pulled away due the lack of air, his face drenched and covered in slick. Naruto panted and rested his head against the wooden surface hot and exhausted. The omega felt his body being lifted from the hard table and onto the small bed.

Naruto's toes curled and bit his bottom lip and he saw the tall dark haired alpha hastily discards his breeches. Another rush of warm slick escaped from his opening has he caught sight of the large appendage standing forth before in all its hard and throbbing glory. Naruto was intimidated by the engorged member, his body grew hot and bothered by the alpha strong presence.

'' Alpha…'' the omega whined. Sasuke's member throbbed uncontrollably at the sight of the delicious omega whimpering and pleading for the alpha's touch. Sasuke manhandled the young blond onto his stomach. Naruto felt the alpha's muscular form descend on top his own and a firm hardness pressing against his opening, pushing and stretching him like never before. Naruto covered his mouth to muffle his loud moan as the alpha's buried himself balls deep into the tight and unused passage.

Sasuke let out a deep growl as he entwined his fingers with omega under him and pulled his hand away letting the moaned cries filled the small room. The alpha nearly passed out from the intense heat deep with the omega's inside. It had the most blissful thing his had ever experience in his life. Naruto moaned uncontrollably as the alpha slammed repeatedly into his small opening. The omega blond felt the alpha bury his face into the crook of his neck and gnaw at his unblemished skin. Naruto begged wantonly for more, he never knew how good this could feel. Growing up in a brothel he had witnessed the other omegas being used time and time again by many alphas and he sometimes wondered what it could possibly feel like to take an alpha deep inside him.

Now he knew and he never wanted it to end. The alpha growled and gritted his teeth and as he increased his momentum within his tight hot passage. Naruto fisted the sheets and his vision blurred it was all too much for him, with every deep hard thrust against him a spark of electricity shot through his entire core setting fire to every cell within his body. A heavy pool of warm slick drenched both their lower regions, their sweat covered bodies rocked against one and other. Sasuke could feel all the tension and anger seep from his body and his trouble disappearing from his mind. He gripped the omega's neck and pressed their faces together.

They could feel each other's hot steamy breath on their faces, the friction of their skin rubbing against the other and feel the other's beating heart. Sasuke pulled the omega onto his knees and firmly grip his hips and set a brutal pace to his abused opening making naruto wail with intense pleasure. Naruto grew dizzier at the alpha savage attack this was more than he could handle. The alpha lost had himself to excruciating furnace deep inside the blond nothing could stop his feral onslaught.

Naruto whimpered and whined unable to escape from the alpha's strong grip on his small waist. A heavy growl rumbled deep within his chest, his member throbbed and pulsed wrapped within the omega's hot slick covered passage. Naruto loins frothed insanely, he was reaching his limit and his walls squeezed around the massive cock ramming into him, it wasn't long till every inch of his insides shudder and ripple as a wave of pure ecstasy wash over him making him see white.

Sasuke shot his head back as the slick the walls clenched around his hard cock. The alpha let out a deafening roar as he spilled his seed deep within the omega's bowels. With a quick motion the alph dug his teeth into the omega's neck. Sasuke collapsed on top the omega still buried inside him. Naruto whimpered from beneath the alpha's muscular frame, he could feel a rushing hot substance continue to spill endlessly inside him. He had heard about the abundant amount semen that came from alphas, the large quantity serves to prove how virile and potent the alpha was. He should have expected no less from the young alpha coming into his prime.

They laid there in a mess of tangle limbs both much too exhausted to move. Naruto nestles and snuggled against the alpha's side. Sasuke watched as the omega stared up at him expectantly silence begging for his affection. Sasuke had never considered bothering with an omega after he was done using them with the blond it was different. He tasted the omega's soft lips and wrapped his arm around the omega to pull him even closer. The prince had heard how much an omega craved any kind of affection from their alpha. He wondered how many omegas in the royal harem had been hurt by him, the alpha never bothered to even consider their feeling before until now.

Soon the omega collapses from exhaustion on his shoulder, he passed his hands through his bright blond hair. He considered that perhaps a life far away from here would be best for him… for both of them.

* * *

 _ **1 day later…\**_

* * *

With an unclenching firm grip on the omega's slender waist and an unbridled fury, Sasuke jerked his hips upwards into the omega's moist hot canal eliciting another wanton cry to escape from the omega's lips. Naruto 's moans filled the small room, he jerks forward on top the alpha's sweat covered chest. Sasuke did not waiver in his assault on the omega's hot bottom. The alpha caught sight of the omega's face, the blond was far gone now, lost in a world of unnerving pleasure. He expected no less after countless hours of hot unending rounds of mounting the omega.

Naruto drooled onto the alpha muscular as he continued to savagely attack at his small opening with his warm engorged cock. A wanton whine left the blond's lips followed by the hard spasms and gut wrenching roar that filled the room. The mated pair collapsed on top the over work mattress. They listened to each other exhausted breaths relishing in the raw sensation of their post orgasmic bliss.

'' Your mine from now on…,'' the alpha started with and firm tone causing the omega to look up at him in surprise. The alpha kept his stared up at the ceiling and his arm holding the young blond to his side as he continued. '' You belong to me, mind and body. I am your alpha and no one else can touch you,'' Naruto's heart raced at the alpha's tone. '' Do you understand? '' the alpha lifted his head causing their eyes to locked together making the omega's heart skip a beat.

'' Yes… alpha''. The omega responded Sasuke stared intently back at the omega. He lowers his head close to him omega face. '' I'll take care of you,'' The alpha whispered breathily against his lips before firmly planted their lips together. Their bodies rocked together in a heated mess of tangled limbs and sheets. They soon parted to catch their breaths, Naruto's toes and fingers felt numb and his heart still continued to race, everything felt so new and invigorating.

'' Go wash up we've spent too much time here,'' The alpha motion with a firm pat on his behind, naruto nodded wordlessly before he made his way to the small lavatory in their room silently hoping the alpha couldn't see the blush on his face. He was thankful for the door that separated them for the moment. Naruto let the faucet run and took a good look at himself in the reflexion of the mirror in front of him. He witnesses the mating mark that now marred his neck, it was large and deep in its impression. His face flushed slowly recalling the past events through the cloudy fog of his heated rut.

He knew how heats could affect omegas but he had no idea how powerful it was until now. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the door swung open. The alpha strode in completely nude and sweaty. '' Get in, '' The alpha pulled the curtain around the small basin under the shower head. He followed the alpha with his back facing him, the soft water pressure glistened over their bodies. The omega flushed has the alpha wrapped his arms around and silently snuggled into the crook of his neck from behind.

The omega quietly lets the alpha run his over his body, he closed his eyes and relaxed into his touch. He leaned into Sasuke's sensual touches. The soap and water rinsed over their skin exquisitely. Naruto wasn't sure how much time had time passed, an unexpected knock pulled the pair out of their blissful session. The alpha let out an annoyed sound before the exited the basin and shuffled to dry and pull on his under garments.

The alpha opened the door slightly ajar and saw an old lady holding a tray food with a distinct blush on her face, of course, everyone must have them heard them. Sasuke took the tray without a word before he shut the door without a word. Naruto soon emerged from the lavatory and saw the plate of food on top the small wooden table. Naruto hadn't realized how hungry he was till he started eating next to his alpha, naruto nearly flushed at the thought.

'' There is a growing settlement across the mountain pass to the far east,'' Naruto stared at the alpha sitting next to him. '' I had a chance to talk to the locals, it's remote and quiet… a good place to start our lives,'' The alpha shot the young blond a smirk causing his face to heat up. '' It sounds nice…,'' Naruto avoided the alpha's amused gaze. '' Yes, it's far beyond the fire nation reach and not affiliated with any of the other three nations''. The alpha replied in a more serious tone. '' Is…is that important?'' Naruto asked slightly taken aback by the remark. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pondered carefully at the omega's question. ''Yes.'' the alpha stood up and reached for the rest of his garments. '' Get ready, we leave as soon as possible.''

Naruto knew he wouldn't get a straight answer from the dark haired alpha. Refusing to let his good mood waiver he finished his food and proceeded to gather his things. An hour had gone by until he was throwing their things in the wagons. Sasuke had prepared the horses but had step away for some time now.

'' Here, It's a long trip.'' the alpha returned with a stack of books under his arm. Naruto held to one handed to him a saw an illustration of the moon goddess on the cover. '' Thank you.'' Naruto smiled at the alpha, the alpha turned away, he could've sworn the alpha's cheeks had turned pink. Sasuke picks him up and placed him in the driver's box, he climbed up and hoisted the horse's reins.

''Are you ready?"

''Yes,'' the omega nodded and snuggled close to his side. They soon found themselves passing through the fire nation border and beyond towards their final destination.

* * *

 **Deeply sorry for the long update been working like crazy but now since school started finally manage to cut back on my hours and found a proper rhythm to manage my school schedule.**

 **Also had to completely redo the entire chapter I originally wanted to explain more the world and lore within the story. sadly it just kept coming off as forced and awkward so I decided to touch upon more of their character development instead.**

 **Another note I know the story takes place in the medieval age still I simply cannot conceive of a world without indoor plumbing.**

 **The next chapter will contain a lot more insight and more characters and will be longer. I don't want there to be too many chapters before the time skip.**

 **Also wanted to thank you for your reviews and I also want to apologize if there are any errors that I might have missed.**


End file.
